disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasabi Warriors (episode)
Wasabi Warriors is the first episode of season one of Kickin' It. It aired June 13, 2011. Plot The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is in danger of closing. That is until Sensei Rudy recruits the skater, and karate expert Jack, who inspires the group to get the two belts the dojo needs to stay open. Summary The episode starts out with the school cafeteria. The new kid, Jack, talks to the lunch lady, Marge, who says even she doesn't know what the food is. Jack then meets Kim Crawford. Eddie then beckons Jack over to sit with Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, and himself. One of the Black Dragons sitting at the table across from them throws something at Milton and Jerry, causing Jack to go over to talk to them. A fight breaks out, Jack being the victor and causing a huge mess in the cafeteria. Jack then flees the scene. After the opening credits, Sensei Rudy, sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy in the mall, shows some executives an amatuer commerical for the dojo. Then one of the them says that the dojo is the worst in the chain, and none of the students are advancing. He also says that if the dojo doesn't win two belts at the next tournament, they're going to be shut down. Eddie recommends recruiting Jack, but Rudy denies. Meanwhile, Jack is skateboarding in the mall, when a sign clearly says, "No Skateboarding". A mall cop gives chase, and Jack, out of control, flies through the wall of the dojo while class was still in session. When he tries to leave, however, the mall cops catch him. Later in the dojo, Rudy gives Jack a deal; he'll rip up the paper that could send him to juvie if he helps the dojo win two belts at the next tournament. Jack, revealing that his grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi himself, accepts. Later, at a resturant, Kim meets up with Jack again. She tries to persuade him to join the Black Dragons, which she is a part of. She takes him to the dojo and shows him how she can break a board. Sensei Ty appears and tries to persuade him as well. Jack, however, refuses, because he gave his word to the Wasabi Warriors to help them. When Jack returns to the dojo, he and Rudy have an arguement, in which Rudy reveals the truth; Jack wouldn't have been sent to juvie, he only would've gotten a two-week ban from the mall. Jack, furious, leaves. He then comes back to get his things, when Rudy says that they're closing. Milton's father then comes in, angry at his son for lying to him about the karate lesson he was taking instead of french horn lessons. Eddie and Jerry then say things that touch Jack; things they would do with disdain without the dojo. At this, Jack persuades Milton to show his father how he can break a board. Milton refuses at first, then finally gives in a breaks it in half. Jack then rejoins the Wasabi Warriors. After a training montage, the tournament day arrives. The tournament is held at the Black Dragon's Dojo. First up, Eddie vs. A Big Guy. At first, Eddie is too cowardly to fight the giant guy, until Jack gives him encouragement to fight him. Imagining he's Marge, (because Eddie's tired of being beaten up by her) he wipes the floor with the big guy, and the first belt goes to the Wasabi Warriors. Next up is Jerry vs. A Guy with Nun-Chucks. Jack tries to gives Jerry advice, but Jerry being cocky says he needs no help. Unfortunatly, Jerry hits himself where it hurts, giving the second belt to the Black Dragons. The third competion is board-breaking; Milton vs. Frank. Frank breaks a single board, while Milton orders the ref to double it. Milton sucessfully breaks both boards, earning the Wasabi Warrios their second belt. All seems joyous, until Milton does a 'nipple-twister' on Frank, getting rid of their final belt. Now, only Jack is left to save the dojo. Sensei Ty, sensing danger of losing to Jack, orders Frank to get rid of Jack form the competition. Frank kicks Jack's leg from behind, supossedly breaking it or, at least, injuring it. Frank is then banished from the Black Dragons by Sensei Ty. Kim, seeing this act of cheating, calls Ty a cheater and a baby, and quits. The words of Kim, and his teammates gives Jack the strength to kick the peg and win the second belt for the dojo, saving its closing for another day. The next day, Kim stops by the dojo, saying she wants to join. Jerry says she has to pass a test. Kim proves herself by taking out three punching dummies with a single move. Everyone accepts Kim into the dojo. Cast Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford Leo Howard as Jack Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez Alex Christian Jones as Eddie Jason Earles as Rudy Best Moments: Kim: Alright, that was almost cool. I'm Kim. Jack: I'm Jack. I'm new. Kim: Yeah, I can tell, you still have that new guy smell. Eddie: Hey, new kid! Jerry: Ah, what are you doing Eddie, we save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and supermodels. Jack: So how do you all know each other? Milton: We do karate together after school. Jerry: We don't just do karate Milton. These fists are regestered weapons. In fact, I've been getting a few calls about joining the Navy Seals. Eddie: Navy Seals? You're afraid of baby seals! Jack: Kim, what are you doing here? Kim: I quit the Black Dragons. You guys did alright at the tournament, but the way I see it, you can use all the help you can get. Trivia *'Fights': Jack vs. 4 Black Dragon members. (Jack wins.) *Eddie vs Marge. (Marge wins) *Board Breaking Battle Milton vs Frank (Milton Wins) *Eddie vs Huge guy (Eddie wins) *Jerry vs Mystery guy (Mystery guy wins) *Loni Love guest stared as Marge the lunch lady. *Wayne Dalglish guest stared as Frank. *Ian Reed Kelser guest stared as Sensei Ty. *Bryne Offutt guest stared as Milton's Dad. *Chris Coppola guest stared as Officer Bloat. *Frank Pacheco co-stared as Huge Guy *Walten Pridgen co-stared as Man Photo Gallery For the Wasabi Warriors episode gallery go here Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Males Category:Pairings with Females Category:Shippings